


Show Him The Love

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of?), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Beta Derek, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Dom Derek, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Nights, Panic Attacks, Spanking, Stilinski Family Feels, Sub Stiles, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone realizes Stiles is awesome, and actually gives him the recognition he deserves! For all his research, for his constant loyalty, for having awful stuff happen to him and always coming back for more, for trying to do the right thing even when people don't listen when they should.</p><p>------</p><p>My gift for Meggplant, for the Glompfest. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him The Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Meggplant! I hope you enjoy it dear! Your prompt inspired me :)
> 
> Special thanks to the incredible Jen and Dr.Girlfriend!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!

“What’s your color, baby boy?”

Derek’s voice was rough with lust, eyes glittering as they took in the pale boy in front of him, blindfolded and on his knees. He was…perfect.

“Green, Derek.”

The first time Stiles had called Derek ‘Sir’ he had laughed so hard he ended up crying, and even Derek hadn’t been able to keep a straight face. ‘Master’ had been a no-go for Derek because it sounded cruel, and cruelty was never something he wanted to feel with Stiles. ‘Alpha’ had sounded too foreign to Derek, because he was never supposed to become one, it was always going to be Laura. Scott becoming a True Alpha and Derek losing his power to save his sister had been nothing but a blessing.

They had both agreed that ‘Derek’ was enough. Any other title would have made Stiles -- and probably Derek too -- laugh in the middle of a scene; it never felt natural.

But this…this did. Stiles, on his knees, pale skin on display, trusting Derek to take care of him. To give him what he needed.

And what he needed right now was a punishment.

“Do you know why I have to punish you tonight, Stiles?”

He nodded, but Derek tutted.

“None of that, Stiles. You know better”

“Sorry… I… I did not ask for what I needed. I forgot to take my Adderall. I didn’t tell you something was wrong.”

“And why is it important that you do these things?”

“Because I need to take care of myself, and I need to let you take care of me.”

“That’s good,” Derek said as he caressed the back of Stiles’ neck. “That’s very good, Stiles. Your wellbeing is very important to me.”

Derek brushed his lips against Stiles’ forehead and gently took his arm to help him stand up.

“On the bed.”

Stiles bent over putting his arms on the bed, ass raised high and cheek against the sheets.

“Don’t forget to count for me.”

The first spank took him by surprise as it always did when he was wearing the blindfold and, for a moment, he forgot what he was supposed to do. He sensed Derek’s hand stilling in the air above him, and he coughed up a strangled ‘One’.

Derek never let the punishment take too long because, even though he knew there was a reason for them and that they needed to happen, he didn’t like punishing Stiles, even for his own good. He’d much rather worship his mate, or tease him until he begged, than make him cry.

By the tenth spank, Stiles already felt himself slipping away. It was getting harder and harder to count. His fingers were gripping the sheets and he let the feeling of Derek’s hand on his body lull him into subspace. Alternating spanks and soft touches, caressing his skin to soothe it. This was as close to oblivion as it could get.

“Good boy, Stiles. You’re doing so good… You’re so good love, such a good boy.”

 _No_. It felt as if his brain suddenly fried. _No. No, I’m not good. I’m not a good boy. I’m not, I’m not._ His breath caught in his throat. His mouth opened and then it snapped closed . Derek didn’t say he could talk.

When Derek heard the change in Stiles’ heartbeat, he stilled and looked at the boy . His ass had turned a lovely shade of red, beautiful in contrast to the pale dotted skin. But as much as he could stay and stare for hours, now was not the time to do so. Something was… off, with Stiles. So Derek listened.

Stiles had hit subdrop only twice since they’d started dating and…more. The BDSM aspect of their relationship had seemed so natural, like a logical next step. It was something they both needed, for different reasons. 

The first time Stiles had dropped hard was after a particularly intense scene, when Derek had left the room to go fetch a towel. The second time, Stiles had stubbornly failed to use his safeword, and hit subdrop in the middle of the scene.

But for it to happen at the beginning was new, and almost terrifying. Because where previously Stiles had just curled himself into a ball, this time he was on the verge of a panic attack.It took a long time for Stiles to come back. The panic attack was averted, but the drop lasted longer than the previous ones.

“Stiles, Stiles do you hear me? Breathe for me love, in and out…”

Derek spread his hand across the younger boy’s chest, feeling his heart beating against his palm, rubbing small circles on his skin.

“That’s it…that’s it…breathe…I’m going to take the blindfold off, okay?”

He ripped it off, careful not to hurt Stiles in the process, and gathered his mate in his arms, shushing him and whispering reassuring words into his ears.

When Stiles finally felt more like himself, having drank and eaten some, Derek ran him a bath and took care of him. Stiles was smelling of exhaustion so Derek dried him off with a fluffy pink towel and carried him back to bed, where he put briefs on him before snuggling under the covers with him.

When they woke up later that day, Stiles was feeling well rested and full of energy. But the moment he remembered what had happened, his heart thumped, waking Derek in a second.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Der-“

“No, Stiles, no! You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“But I… I ruined it. I’m sorry, I don’t know why-“

“Stiles… Please, listen to me. You didn’t ruin anything. If someone did something wrong, it was me. But I need you to tell me what it was.”

Stiles opened his mouth, to protest again it seemed, but a glance from Derek convinced him otherwise. He sighed, snuggling against his boyfriend.  
Derek seemed to understand that Stiles would not open up on his own.

“Was it something I did? Did I hurt you?”

Stiles shook his head.

“Was it something I said?” Stiles stilled. “What was it, Stiles?”

But Stiles only snuggled closer, leaving Derek to replay the moment in his head. Trying to remember what he had been saying -

“I called you a goo-“  
“I’m not _good_.”

Derek stopped, propping himself on his elbow, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

“What?”

“I’m not. You called me _good_ , but I’m _not_. I’m not good Derek I’m…I’ve never been good. I’m…I’m just not.”

“That’s not true, Stiles! You… surely, you must know that’s not true.”

But Stiles just shrugged.

“I’ve made my peace with it. It’s…it’s okay. I know I’m not. I see it, when the others look at me. When my dad, when Scott looks at me.”

“Stiles…”

“I’ve been possessed, Derek. Do you think the Nogitsune chose me by tossing a coin? He had a choice, between Scott, Alison and I. And he picked me. But that’s okay,” he added as Derek tried to speak again. “Someone needs to make the tough decisions. I can make them for the rest of them. I can make them for Scott. It’s okay. Sometimes it just…Sometimes it’s just too much. But that’s okay, I know.”

Derek felt his heart breaking as Stiles snuggled against his chest again, closing his eyes. Because his bright, beautiful and _good_ mate didn’t even think he was.

 _I’ll show you_ , he thought. _We’ll all show you._

\----------------

Two days later, Stiles was meeting his father for breakfast. He pulled into the diner’s parking lot, seeing that the Sheriff’s cruiser was already parked. He rushed inside, just in time to see his father about to order the “Death-By-Bacon” item from the menu.

“Ha ! I’m not late, no bacon for you old man!”

The waitress chuckled as Stiles slid into the booth.

“Come on Stiles, can’t I have bacon once a week, at least?”

“No need to pretend, old man. I know for a fact you ate fries at the diner yesterday. You know you’re only allowed greasy food once a week.”

“You don’t even live at home anymore. How the hell would you?—oh. Of course. Melissa, I should have known. Dammit!”

Stiles laughed, patting his father on the hand.

“You know it’s for your own good, dad.”

“Yeah, I know, son. You’re killing me, but I know. Your mom would be really proud of you.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat, but his father only smiled warmly at him.

“You were always a good kid, but you’ve grown up to be an incredible person, son. I probably don’t say it enough, but I’m very proud of you. And I know your mom is too, wherever she may be.”

The waitress came back with a fresh pot of coffee, interrupting the two men. She pretended not to see the way their eyes were most definitely wet.

\----------------

Stiles entered the vet’s office that very same afternoon, the bell above the door ringing to signal his presence. Even though, with Scott working there, the bell was mostly decorative. The werewolf was already marching toward his best friend with a puppy, dropping it without ceremony into Stiles’ arms.

“Here! You can help me feed Pawsome.”

Scott visibly cringed at the name, but Stiles only smiled brighter. Yes, Scott probably won’t ever let him name the newborns again, but whatever. Pawsome was awesome.

“Hi there, buddy. How you doing today?”

Stiles followed Scott behind the counter, into the room where the animals were kept in their crates until the owners could come back to pick them up. This was also where the newborns were put until they were ready for adoption.

“Thanks for coming today bro. I’m swamped, I don’t know how I would have done without you!”

Stiles snorted, and nuzzled Pawsome.

“Come on, dude, you always manage to get everything done. The animals and the humans love you. We both know Deaton is going to leave you the clinic next year.”

Scott stopped what he was doing all at once and turned towards Stiles.

“No, I’m serious, dude. You’re the best. You’re always there when I need you. Even when I’m being a jerk—don’t even try to deny it, we both know it’s true. You’re the greatest bro in the history of bro.”

Stiles stared at his best friend, gaping like a fish. Scott patted him on the shoulder.

“Come on, Pawsome is hungry.”

If Stiles’ hand trembled a bit as he fed the puppy, neither Scott nor Stiles himself acknowledged it.

\----------------

Friday afternoons were “Lydia’s time.” The banshee was still living in Boston, going to MIT for her Ph.D. Since she couldn’t be physically present in Beacon Hills, she had decided that she would spend an hour each week with Stiles via Skype to check on them. Make sure they didn’t die or fight a fairy with the wrong tool, things like that.

Lydia had grown to be even more terrifying than she already had been in high school and college; Stiles had gone to Boston with her for his undergrad. She ruled college the same way she’d ruled BHHS.

“I’m already tired of my colleagues. They’re all so… limited,” was the first thing she said as their cameras and microphones connected.

“Lydia, you’ve only been working with them for a month. Give them time to adjust to your genius.”

She threw her hair over her shoulder, contempt clear on her face.

“One of the girls asked me where I had my hair dyed.”

Stiles bit the interior of his cheek to keep from laughing; Lydia would not appreciate that and would probably hang up on him. And truth be told, he missed her fiercely.

“Well, it’s true that it’s a lovely color.”

“I know. You wrote me poems about it, remember?”

He snorted this time, shaking his head. Yeah. He was glad they were friends.

“I miss you, Lydia.”

“I miss you too.”

Stiles’ eyes opened wide. Lydia was not the sentimental kind.

“Don’t act so surprised, jackass! I do miss you. You’re the only person that can keep up with me. People here are just too dumb. You should have stayed here for grad school instead of going back to California.”

“Aww, Lydia you’re too sweet! You do love me then! And you know I couldn’t leave my dad alone too long. Four years was time enough.”

“Don’t push it, Stilinski, or I’ll hang up on you. And yes, I know. I also know that Derek was not left out of the equation when you decided on which program to attend for grad school.”

He blushed. She laughed.

Yeah. He did miss her.

\----------------

Pack nights were the best kind of nights. Well, except maybe for the ones Stiles spent with Derek alone, but…these were a close second. Or a different first.

They were all gathered in the living room, piled into the various seats (sofa, beanbags and others) while Isaac was selecting a movie. It was his turn to choose, but Erica was trying to make him choose something with explosions instead of the usual romantic comedies he liked so much.

Isaac waved the DVD box of Love Actually, which made Erica groan as she sat down next to Stiles – well, it was more like she sat _on_ him.

“Seriously, Batman, I’m tired of this movie.”

“At least, it’s not _The Notebook_.” Stiles answered, making Jackson shudder on the couch.

“Yeah. But explosions!” she whined.

“As if your life wasn’t already full of action and explosions. Do I need to remind you that you’re a _werewolf firefighter_?”

She grinned at him, looking as scary and beautiful as always.

“Eh, that’s true. But still. Michael Bay really knows how to make something explode.” 

Erica nuzzled Stiles’ cheek, and spent the entire movie half-sitting on him, half-hugging him. She’d always been the most tactile member of the pack, despite Isaac being basically touch-starved the first years. And well… Stiles had to admit that since his mom passed away, he hadn’t hugged anyone in a very long time. So hugging kind of became their thing, just the two of them. Catwoman and Batman.

As the credits rolled, Erica looked up and planted a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Just because.”

She must have sensed that Stiles called bullshit – Derek wasn’t the only one with expressive eyebrows – and she sighed before sitting up a little bit straighter.

“I dunno. I just wanted to. You know this movie always turns me into a gigantic marshmallow,” she scolded, and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “Shut up! It’s not funny. I’m turning into a giant sap.”

“It’s okay, Catwoman, we know you’re tough. Besides, talking about your feelings doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human.”

“Yeah… yeah you’re right.” She kissed his cheek again. “You’ve always treated me like a human being -- before the bite, and even after when I was a bitch to you and hit you with your carburetor, or whatever.” Derek growled at that.

“Hush Alpha! I’m talking to my Batman. As I was saying. You’ve always been kind to me. Before, and after the bite. And I’m glad you’re in my life. Because you’re the best, Batman.”

She got up before Stiles had the chance to say anything in return, grabbing Boyd’s hand, who also smiled softly at him, nodding his agreement.

Well.

What the hell was happening?

\----------------

It was when Jackson came up to him one day, as Stiles was baking in the kitchen, that Stiles finally understood something was going on. The werewolf was nervous, shifting from one foot to the other, and Stiles suddenly thought that the pack had been…nicer than usual.

“Do you have something you want to tell me, Jackson?”

The werewolf growled softly at him, without any heat behind it.

“Yeah. Shut up. Lemme talk.”

Stiles mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Jackson just rolled his eyes.

“I just wanted to say…I know what it’s like. To…blame yourself. For the things you’ve done. Even though it wasn’t _you_. No, don’t interrupt me. I know you blame yourself for the Nogitsune. You blame yourself for what it did with your body. I felt guilty for so long, after the Kanima…” Jackson fell silent.

“You know the Kanima wasn’t your fault, Jackson. Someone took control of you, and forced you to do these things. It was never you!”

“Exactly.”

The smirk Jackson was sporting made Stiles scowl. Dammit.

“It’s not—“

“It’s not the same thing? Except that it is. But, it’s okay. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe it wasn’t my fault. Sometimes, I’m still not entirely convinced. But… I’m getting there. And so will you. Eventually.”

He patted the human on the shoulder awkwardly and left the kitchen.

\----------------

Later, when Stiles and Derek were lying on their bed, Stiles’ head pillowed on Derek’s torso, the wolf playing with his mate’s hair, Stiles raised his head to look at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

Derek blinked, before smiling softly.

“I love you too.”

Their kiss was soft and sweet, full of all the affection and love they felt for each other.

“I know what you did, by the way,” Stiles added after a beat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Derek beamed at his mate. “You’re welcome, love.”

He would happily spend the rest of his life convincing Stiles he was loved and adored by all, if that was what it took.


End file.
